5thagedivergentfandomcom-20200214-history
Text - OOC: Prologue
OOC: Prologue The suggestion has been made to travel to Nost before looking for a star. Is this what the group wants to do? Will you travel back the way you came? If so, you will travel faster but have pass Duke Brackard's castle on the way to Nost. You can travel through rougher terrain (the wagon can still pass) and head straight to Nost. You might also find game to supplement your rations. It's one week travel for your wagon. Duke Brackard will take 3 days. Post out of character discussions here. In character in the thread, please. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 27 posts Human Scholar Mon 28 Jul 2014 at 17:49http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue The only reason Toben wants to head back to Nost is to speak with 'The Old Storyteller', since he believes he has information on the stars. Outside of that, I am open to suggestions |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Phineas Highwood' player, 10 posts Mon 28 Jul 2014 at 21:57http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200241&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue In reply to Eru (msg # 1): Phineas is still shell-shocked, so won't argue much for or against a particular course of action. Sean would prefer the slower, more careful route. :) |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 20 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Tue 29 Jul 2014 at 09:36http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Do we think the old storyteller will have any solid information? If we do go back to Nost then we have to be very careful of the duke and his army. We could try going in the opposite direction and see if there is a town with people who saw the stars fall. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 28 posts Human Scholar Tue 29 Jul 2014 at 09:57http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Truth is often hidden in a good story, but you're right. Going there will be dangerous. We'll need to rely on Phin's street skills to keep us hidden while slumming around town. If we head back to Nost, I wouldn't recommend staying too long. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 32 posts Human Scholar Wed 30 Jul 2014 at 10:06http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue FYI - As part of the packing up process, I was informed that the wagon will carry enough food for the 4 of us for a month. Although, searching for fresh game and foraging during downtime is a nice supplement too. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 22 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Wed 30 Jul 2014 at 19:47http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue It was not me that found the food as far as I have been told. Unless it was someone else this might look suspicious. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Klale Tsolo' player, 34 posts Human Fighter Sun 3 Aug 2014 at 02:31http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200154&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Somewhere I think there are instructions as to color use for rolls, thoughts, etc. I didn't find it, but it's late. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 29 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Sun 3 Aug 2014 at 07:39http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Unless I'm mistaken orange is pretty widely used for OOC posts and rolls. I was wondering how we will do initiative in this game. Once we all have rolled will there be a initiative list we can reference and then do we post in that order or will it be much more open? I just wanted to clarify. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 44 posts Human Scholar Sun 3 Aug 2014 at 08:32http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue I had the same question, and it looks like you are correct. Orange is the color to use for OOC and generally 'public' actions within a particular post. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 30 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Sun 3 Aug 2014 at 11:43http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Looks like to Toben is the first in initiative order, and I am next but we don't know when the bandits go. So I think I will wait to post until we hear from Edu about how to proceed. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 50 posts Sun 3 Aug 2014 at 12:26 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue When you roll an attack, go ahead and roll damage, too, in case it lands. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 48 posts Human Scholar Sun 3 Aug 2014 at 13:26http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Ok, I'll update my post to include damage |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 55 posts Mon 4 Aug 2014 at 19:04 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue I will be back to work tomorrow (I am a school teacher by day) so I wanted to post times that I will be regularly checking the game. These times are when I will check, not necessarily when I will require anyone to post. I hope y'all can post once a day, but I understand real life is the priority. Weekdays 7am-ish 1:45pm - barring meetings or duties which I don't know about yet. Fridays I have Geek Club till 3pm so I won't do an afternoon post, even if I take a look at what has been posted. Evening after 7pm. I will post as often as you folks are to keep the pace up, but at least once a day. If you haven't posted by 7pm since my last 7pm check, I will post for you only when necessary for the game (such as combat). This message was last edited by the GM at 19:04, Mon 04 Aug 2014. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Klale Tsolo' player, 39 posts Human Fighter Mon 4 Aug 2014 at 19:10http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200154&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Thanks for the heads-up. IMO, we all should try hard to post at least once per day, even a short post. That will keep interest up. If some of us are talking and are on during the same time, it'll be like chat. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 56 posts Mon 4 Aug 2014 at 22:06 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Agreed. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Klale Tsolo' player, 43 posts Human Fighter Tue 5 Aug 2014 at 17:31http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200154&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue I read back, and we started out from Nost *I think). Therefore, we should be headed to another village, which Klale should have heard of or even visited. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 53 posts Human Scholar Tue 5 Aug 2014 at 17:47http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue I was under the impression we were headed to Nost to speak with the story teller. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 35 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP11/11 Tue 5 Aug 2014 at 18:07http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Yes that is what I understood was happening. Back to Nost is what I say. But what to do with our captives, let them go or drag them back to Nost and turn them in. Also none of that loot looks useful to me so have at it. Ill take a bit of money and thats all, I say we sell what we can. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Klale Tsolo' player, 44 posts Human Fighter Tue 5 Aug 2014 at 18:26http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200154&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue To Nost then, but prepare for conflict when we get there. On the other hand, perhaps we're bringing soldiers for the Duke who sorely needs them. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Ano' player, 43 posts Human Monk AC15(FF13, T15) HP22/22 Fri 8 Aug 2014 at 20:20http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=200037&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Im going to be away this weekend. I will have my phone and try to keep up to date but I may be a bit slow. Ill try and post in the morning. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 63 posts Sat 9 Aug 2014 at 20:23 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue There is now a map. It is what Eles showed the group complete with burns from his adventures and carelessness at the cookfire. http://5thagedivergent.wikia.c...p;file=World_map.jpg This message was last edited by the GM at 20:23, Sat 09 Aug 2014. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 64 posts Sun 10 Aug 2014 at 09:25 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Tonight I'll provide a map that shows where y'all are, the duchies, and the relationship to Mordune. Took a while to do that last map. :) |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Toben Ironsprings' player, 68 posts Human Scholar Sun 10 Aug 2014 at 09:36http://rpol.net/gameinfo.php?action=viewdescription&gi=60534&ci=199760&date=1556285765 PM | rMail | Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue You made that map? It looks great |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 65 posts Sun 10 Aug 2014 at 10:55 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Heh. I took a map someone with far more artistic talent than I have made and edited it. The burned edges and tears are me. I will post the original for kicks. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 66 posts Sun 10 Aug 2014 at 19:04 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Hmm, can't post the original. Would attack the suspension of disbelief for the game. Working on the local map to post on the wiki. Don't know how soon I'll have it up. |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 67 posts Sun 10 Aug 2014 at 21:01 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Map of duchies is up. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net...e_Duchies_of_Man.jpg [Private to Ano: Ano, your monastery is purple in the upper right (north east) area by the ocean. It's in a secluded valley surrounded by forest at the edge of a sacred lake.] |- | nowrap="nowrap" width="20%" valign="top"|'Eru' GM, 68 posts Mon 11 Aug 2014 at 17:54 Profile | Info | Rolls | valign="top"| Re: OOC: Prologue Last call for major planning and dialogue tonight. If nothing weighty comes up tonight, tomorrow will begin Chapter 1 in a new thread. |} Category:Game Text